


Inappropriate use of a Popsicle.

by Fangirlingeveryday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingeveryday/pseuds/Fangirlingeveryday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 107 outside there was no way Scott was going to talk him into sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate use of a Popsicle.

It was 107 outside there was no way Scott was going to talk him into sex. It was too damn hot to be that close to someone, let alone a werewolf, and Isaac was five seconds away from punching his boyfriend in the balls. “I’m going to go stick my head in the freezer.” He said getting up and walking downstairs to the kitchen. Isaac groaned, opened the freezer, and smirked at the box inside. _Rainbow Pops, ha, this might not be hell._ He pulled one of the colorful treats out of the box and climbed the stairs back to Scott’s room.

 

Isaac pulled off the wrapped and popped the top color into his mouth. He couldn’t help the groan that fell from his lips when he flopped on to Scott’s bed. Scott made a gurgling sound from the end of the bed. He looked down at his clothes, well boxer briefs but it was hot, and rolled his eyes. “Stop being a pervert.”

 

“You’re the one moaning while sucking a Popsicle.” Scott said and walked over to his bed. He took the Rainbow pop from Isaac’s mouth. “I don’t think I’m the perverted on here.” He said and held the Popsicle for Isaac to lick.

 

“I don’t trust you with that.” Isaac said and got and questioning look. “I feel like you’re going to try and shove it up my ass.” He jumped up at the look on Scott’s face. “Oh hell no. I’m not kidding McCall you try it and we are so through.”

 

“You’re the one complaining it’s too hot for sex.” Scott moved so his mouth was by Isaac’s ear. “I promise to suck it back out and clean you out with my tongue.” Isaac knew he was bright red by the time he clapped his hand over his mouth.

 

“Oh my God, Scott, shut up just shut up.” He said and moved his hands to cover his face. “F-Fine.” The word had barely left his mouth before he felt his boxers being pulled down. “W-Wait just let me.” Isaac said and moved so he was bent over the foot of the bed. He buried his face in the bed when he felt hands on his ass.

 

“Oh Fuck! Scott, it’s really cold.” Isaac whined when Scott put it against his asshole. He felt it press harder until it actually slipped inside. “Seriously, Scott, it feels like it’s freezing my as- Ah!” It may have been cold but it felt fucking perfect pressed against _there_. It twisted and pressed harder. “Nah, Scott.”

 

“Look at that you took the whole thing and you even liked it, huh?” Scott asked slipping his hand down to wrap around his cock.

 

“I, ah, I thought you said you were going to suck it out.” Isaac moaned just trying to get Scott to stop talking. He heard a laugh from behind him and the stick hit the floor. Scott pulled his cheeks apart and licked the juice dripping down to his balls. “Oh.” He felt Scott’s mouth cover his hole. There was a suck and he could feel some of the Popsicle come out. “God.”

 

Scott kept doing it until all of it was gone. He hummed and poked his tongue into the winking pucker. “Scott I-I think my legs are going to give out soon.” Isaac said in a breathless voice while rolling back on to Scott’s tongue. Scott pulled back and put three fingers in place of his tongue. “Ha do-Scott!” Isaac called out as he came. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Scott asked and was going to pull out his fingers when he saw Isaac shake his head. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Isaac rolled his hips back and shook his head. He lifted his head and looked back with half-lidded eyes.

 

“Please I let you play with me now let me play with you.” Isaac said and pushed Scott’s hand away. Scott stepped back when Isaac stood and let the beta push him on to the bed. Isaac kissed his lips before moving down his body and stopping just before his cock. He moved to kiss the inside of Scott’s thighs but avoiding the bobbing dick in his face.

 

“Isaac.” Scott growled out feeling like he was losing control. Isaac could hear the warning in the other’s voice and pouted. He moved to lick a stripe up the underside of Scott’s cock with a groan. He opened him mouth and slipped him mouth down until his nose was buried in the curly hairs at the base. “Damn.” Scott said and bucked his hips.

 

Isaac hummed and pulled back. He heard Scott growl and laughed. “I thought I said I wanted to play with you.” He said and crawled up so he could lean their foreheads together. “Can I ride you baby?” Isaac asked and watched Scott eyes flicker red. He stretched over to pull a condom out of the bedside drawer.

 

“Stupid fucking condoms.” Scott muttered as Isaac opened it. Isaac just rolled his eyes and rolled the condom on to Scott. He added more lube then lifted up his hips. Scott held his cock so Isaac could slide down easily. They groaned as Isaac’s ass rested against Scott’s hips. “You’re so hot and tight.”

 

“Shut up.” Isaac said and hid against Scott’s neck. Slowly he lifted himself up and slammed back down. He keep his pace and sat up trying to hit his sweet spot. “Sit up.” It took Scott a minute to realize Isaac told him something. He finally sat up and wrapped his arms around Isaac’s waist. “Fuck yeah.”

 

Isaac bounced on Scott’s lap groaning and panting out Scott’s name. He stopped and whined in annoyance when the knot formed holding him in place. “Isaac.” Scott growled and kept rocking into him until he filled the condom. Isaac whimpered his name and came in between them.


End file.
